Bradley J. Crosswood (Devil's Rising)
Bradley J. Crosswood was former member of the Order of Dominion, who was previously affiliated in the Aussengraht. He is a Biologically-Enhanced Human who was prominent individuals within the order, earning the nickname "Double Fang", for his use of cross-shaped twin sub-machine guns with double barrels which allows him to shoot both front and back of the guns. For unknown reason, He became infamous bounty hunters with his older brother, Razzjack. While he was in the contract of hunting down a renegade criminal in a remote city, he met Nicholas and he and Razzjack fought him in the battle to attain his bounty. After in a intense battle between them and Nicholas, he took interests in both of them, and offered to become his peerage. They accepted the offer with the condition of collecting bounty from other criminals while they travel around. Appearance Bradley is a tall, well-postured man around early-mid 20's; showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 5’11 ft. His most noticeable features are his short, shaggy-white hair with a sunburst-like tattoo surrounding his left eye. As his attires, he wears an outfit of white shirts with long sleeves that folded up. Over his shirt, he wears a black poncho and wide-brimmed black hat. He also wears a matching black pants with black shoes that have brown straps and triangular metal plating adoring them. After admitting into the Varia Criminale, he received a custom-mades black poncho and hat with the symbol of the group. Personality On the surface, Bradley is a carefree, and perverted playboy, always making wisecracks and never seeming to take things too seriously during his contracts. He is very playful and makes jokes about nearly everything, from fighting enemies to taking on contracts. Nonetheless, he's capable of taking care of his jobs efficiently along with his older brother, Razzjack. Despite his perverted and carefree personality, he has a kind and noble personality who cared deeply for the people he knew, like his older brother and other people he met during his travels. However, Bradley does have a somber side to him as well that he usually keeps reserved for certain serious matters like his dead parents for example. History TBA Plot TBA Power & Abilities Master Marksman: Along with his biological enhancements from the Order of Dominion, he was trained in the art of marksmanship and proven to be a exceptional marksman. Having the title of "Double Fangs" due to his guns , he has proven to the order with talents in gunslinging skills where he fought against innumerable bounty hunters, assassins, mercenaries, and hitman during his time with the order. He has shown that he can fire in any position or environment he's in, always hitting his marks without trouble due to his Double Fangs. Immense Combat Skills: After training with the Order of Dominion, his skills as both gunslinger and soldier increased to where he was known as one of the top members of the order. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Due to his continuous trainings with the order, Bradley was trained to continuously analyze opponents and adapt to situations, such that the same tricks will never work twice. High Regenerative Abilities: Thanks to the order's biological enhancements, Bradley has given a artificially enhanced metabolic rate, allowing him to recover from near fatal-wounds in a matter of seconds (ex. head blows up, chopped into multiple pieces and etc.), and seemingly also possesses augmented strength and reflexes. Enhanced Durability: Thanks to the order's biological enhancements, daily trainings and combat experience, Bradley has a considerable toughness and durability that allows him to take several attacks with relative ease as it was demonstrated when he could take on several bullets and rocket launchers from the criminals. Enhanced Strength: Thanks to the order's biological enhancements, and daily training, Bradley's strength increased to the point where he can take on serveral High-Class Devils. Enhanced Speed: Bradley's speed is fast enough to keep up with Jeanne, who's a exceptional Knight. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to his years of combat and experiences from his days as member of the order, Bradley became a master in hand-to-hand combat and is able to fight for a long period of time. Promotion: As a Pawn, Bradley can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a Devil, Bradley can fly using his devil's wings. Equipment Double Fangs: It is Bradley's signature guns. It is a two cross-shaped submachine guns with dual barrels that make them capable of firing forward and backward at once.These guns are typically strapped to his wrists or carried in low-slung shoulder holsters when not in use. Quotes TBA Trivia * Bradley's personality were inspired and based off from Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Livio the Double Fangs from Trigun series. * Bradley's appearance and weapon is based off from Livio the Double Fangs from Trigun series. * Bradley's height is 180 cm. (5 feet 11 inches). Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Devils Category:Varia Criminale